


Father of the Bride

by jp2187



Series: Anakin Happy Ending AU [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, And Luke and Mara need to get married!, And a happy ending, Anisoka, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kid Reylo, Mandalorian/Cara (mentioned) - Freeform, Past Anidala, Rebelcaptain (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jp2187/pseuds/jp2187
Summary: “Now the real question is-” Anakin asked as he looked at his wrist chrono, “-where is Mara?”While attending Luke and Mara’s overblown wedding, Anakin is once again called upon to save the day.Fifth installment in the series.  Can be read as a stand alone, but will make more sense after reading the others first (especially “Return of a Different Jedi” and “The Errand”).Written because Luke and Mara need to get married!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade & Anakin Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Mon Mothma/Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Anakin Happy Ending AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462576
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Father of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khyharah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/gifts), [Rix1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rix1998/gifts), [AlxaDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxaDelta/gifts).



> I’ve had most of this done for a while, and so glad to finally be sharing it with everyone. Hope you enjoy it!

As Anakin looked at the tens of thousands of flower garlands, colorful ribbons, and drapes of elegant fabric adorning the large chamber, he not for the first time marveled that the space was completely unrecognizable as the former hangar of the Rebel Alliance.

The flowers had been flown in from somewhere with better foliage than Yavin IV, and were not only stunning in an array of vibrant colors but also filled the air with a heavenly fragrance. Combined with elegant music being performed by a quartet of musicians, the chamber was a feast for the senses.

The floor was lined with hundreds of chairs, which fanned out from the north wall where a multi-tiered dais had been constructed beneath a gigantic holoscreen.

Although sitting a stone’s throw away from the action, Anakin found his gaze continually claimed by the mesmerizing images on the screen as the cameras captured close ups of the wedding party from several angles for the umpteenth time.

In the center, Luke stood looking happier than his father had ever seen him before—which with Luke was saying something.

Behind the groom and dressed in an upscale version of his customary brown Jedi robes—which Anakin knew had been made specially for the occasion—Master Yoda was perched on raised podium in deep preparation for his role as presider.

No matter how many times the former Jedi tried to wrap his brain around the idea, he still struggled to believe that he was about to witness _Master Yoda_ officiating a _wedding_.

Beside Luke, Han tugged on the collar of his stiff formalwear. His blaster was as usual strapped to his hip. Its presence had been a major victory for the former smuggler as his wife had initially insisted he forgo it. Han had balked at the idea of not being armed, however, pointing out that all the Jedi, and even Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka would be wearing lightsabers. Leia had eventually acquiesced—on the condition that he get a new holster that did not clash with the black attire of the wedding party. Han’s blaster was resultantly displayed rather prominently.

The other groomsmen were Rex, Plo, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, and a few other Jedi whose names Anakin should probably know by now but didn’t. Standing somewhere in the back waiting to make a grand entrance ahead of the bride were Leia, Shaak, Trish, Winter, Kanan’s wife Hera, Ezra’s girlfriend Sabine Wren, and a few other Jedi bridesmaids to round out the bloated bridal party.

As the family of the groom, Anakin sat in the first row with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Captain Rex.

Ahsoka looked absolutely gorgeous in a blue and silver formal gown. The family’s wedding clothes had been delivered directly to Yavin IV, and as soon as the Skywalkers had arrived on planet she had tried it on to make sure it fit. It did indeed fit, and Anakin had decided on the spot that in light of their long and tiring trip all the little kids were going to bed extremely early that night.

His wife had outdone herself with the other outfits as well, and while the older kids were bridesmaids or groomsmen, the whole family looked sharp. Anakin was wearing a new set of black dress robes reminiscent of what he used to wear as a Jedi, with Obi-Wan similarly sporting his preferred brown. The Clone Captain’s formalwear was black with silver and blue accents, the same as Cody’s onesie.

Only Rey had her own special dress that was not color coordinated with the rest of the family. The four-year-old wore a flowy dress of tans and browns that matched her brown hair, hazel eyes, and sun kissed skin—and would still look good when she inevitably got it dirty.

Speaking of whom . . .

“Where’s Rey?” Ahsoka whispered to Anakin, who was bouncing Cody on his knee as they all waited for the ceremony to start.

“Off somewhere over there with Ben playing her favorite game of ‘find some nook or cranny that only _looks_ too small to crawl into,’” Anakin replied, nonchalantly pointing his chin in their general direction.

“But they’ll miss the ceremony!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“They’ll come out when it starts,” her husband replied.

“But what if they get stuck!” she argued.

“Rey’s gotten a lot better about picking spots that both of them will fit in. Ben hasn’t gotten stuck in a while,” Anakin reminded her.

Ahsoka reached out through the Force and located the children. She visibly relaxed when she sensed they were not giving off the sense of panic that would indicate that five-year-old Ben had again gotten stuck.

“Now the real question is-” Anakin asked as he looked at his wrist chrono, “-where is Mara?”

Several more minutes passed without any sign of the bride appearing, and Anakin felt a sense of foreboding growing in the pit of his stomach. After passing Cody to Ahsoka, he made his way surreptitiously out of the large hangar, through the corridors, and stopped outside the young Force users quarters.

After knocking, he cracked the door and called, “Mara?”

“Leia, I told you I need a minute-” she said.

As she turned towards the door, Anakin opened it a little wider.

“Oh, it’s you,” Mara said flatly.

Anakin noted with concern that she had to be pretty out of it to confuse his Force signature with Leia’s.

Without another word, Mara turned to resume leaning heavily on her dresser, which Anakin chose to interpret as an invitation to stay. As he closed the door behind him he sent Ahsoka an urgent word through the Force.

_Stall._

Knowing his wife would take care of whatever needed to be done outside, Anakin gave his full attention to the young woman before him.

Mara looked truly striking in her green wedding gown, which matched the color of her eyes and offset her flaming hair. Her complexion, however—currently a shade somewhere between the color of her dress and Master Yoda’s skin—was less becoming.

Anakin and Mara had gotten off to an extremely rocky start. Having already had some very charged and confrontational conversations with her, Anakin felt no need to beat around the bush.

“Are you having second thoughts?” he asked her calmly, as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

“No . . . Yes . . . I don’t know . . .” Mara answered still without looking up.

“Do you not want to marry Luke anymore?” Anakin asked her.

At that she quickly turned to face him.

“No, I still want to marry Luke,” Mara said emphatically before waving her hand and elaborating, “It’s just-”

Although her hand wave had been profoundly vague Anakin still knew exactly what she was talking about.

It likely all started when Mon Mothma and widower Bail Organa had finally gotten married. The fusion of Alderaanian elegance and Chandrilan class that pervaded the leaders of the New Republic’s nuptials suddenly became the standard for all weddings in fashionable society.

Leia had of course had a prominent role in the ceremony, which led her to regret not having a wedding of her own—and she became increasingly determined to remedy the situation.

“Leia we are not randomly renewing our wedding vows on our sixth anniversary,” Han had declared.

Captain Solo was fully aware, however, that the only reason that was not exactly what had happened was because Luke and Mara had gotten engaged, and Leia suddenly had her brother’s wedding to plan instead.

For Master Yoda the event that would unite the two Force users in matrimony was, furthermore, not merely a wedding but ‘a symbol of the New Jedi.’ The ceremony would resultantly need to be sufficiently grand to reflect such a monumental occasion.

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were not going to miss Padmé’s son’s wedding, and their attendance required the presence of their large number of essential staff and an extensive security detail. With the heads of state planning to attend, the wedding soon became the ‘event of the season to the point that it felt more efficient to ask who wasn’t invited.

Former Rebels Cassian and Jyn Andor were there with their children—and of course Kay.

Anakin had almost run into his former traveling companion earlier. Holding the Andor’s oldest daughter, Lyra, securely in the crook of his mechanical arm while she prattled away—unperturbed by how far off the ground she was—Kay spotted the former Jedi and made a hasty retreat in the other direction before Anakin could attempt to greet him.

Since the lumbering droid was over seven feet tall he had not managed the maneuver unnoticed, and Anakin now had another story to add to his annals of awkward interactions with the reprogrammed Imperial droid.

Even bounty hunter Din Djarin—on Yavin IV so often that he had been designated his own room—was also present somewhere in the vast throng. Sitting next to Cara Dune, the Mandalorian held the child—who no matter how many times Ahsoka reminded him that kid’s name was actually Grogu, Anakin continued to think of and refer to as ‘Baby Yoda’—on his lap.

And citizens of the New Republic who had not made the guest list could still watch as the ceremony was streamed live across the holonet . . .

In short, everything had gotten completely overblown, and along the way everyone seemed to have forgotten that this was supposed to be _Luke and Mara’s_ wedding.

“You know, there’s still time for you to elope . . . It would definitely be the ‘Skywalker way’ of handling this,” Anakin informed her.

Mara chuckled—fully aware that Anakin was not actually joking.

“I think everyone would be really mad—probably at you,” Mara replied with a small smile.

“Well it would serve them all right. And trust me, I can definitely handle another round of _‘Anakin how could you!’_ if that’s what you really want,” he assured her.

Mara did not immediately jump at his suggestion, but Anakin could tell she appreciated being offered the choice.

“Did Master Yoda officiate your wedding too?” Mara asked.

Anakin snorted.

“Mara, I don’t think you all realize just how different the Jedi used to be. If Master Yoda had ever _found out_ about my _secret_ wedding to Luke’s mother he would have likely had a seizure,” Anakin informed her.

“And when Ahsoka and I got married we talked Obi-Wan into officiating. It was in the middle of the war and we were dirt poor—all we had was the clothes on our backs. But we had each other and our family, which made us feel richer than when we were Jedi and never had to think about credits.”

“All of this,” Anakin finished with a hand wave of his own, “Doesn’t really matter.”

Mara’s skin tone had finally returned to normal, and after taking a deep breath she said, “I don’t want to elope.”

“It’s just-” she started before faltering and looking down at the ground.

Mara—who had ferreted out corrupt Governors and Imperial officers, taken on private armies and crime syndicates all as a lone agent—at last revealed the painful truth.

“It’s just, I can’t do this by myself,” she admitted.

“Who says you have to?” Anakin replied, offering her his arm in escort.

The former Jedi was then reminded that he apparently had a knack for making his soon to be daughter-in-law cry. Thankfully she was able to daintily blot her eyes without destroying her make up.

After making sure her lightsaber was clipped securely to her dress, Mara took Anakin’s proffered arm, and the pair made their way back towards the hangar.

Before reentering the large chamber, however, Anakin paused and looked down at the young woman.

“Mara you look beautiful. And we are so happy you are joining our family,” he told her.

In answer she flashed him her wide and confident smile.

A palpable sense of anticipation accompanied their arrival. The music swelled as one by one the bridesmaids strode forward until it was at last time for Anakin and Mara to process down the aisle.

As they approached the dais, Anakin surreptitiously glanced at the young couple, and was happy to see that—oblivious to all the opulence—Luke and Mara only had eyes for each other.

After handing the bride off to the groom, Anakin returned to his seat.

It was currently occupied by Rey and Ben. Rey’s dress was a slightly different shade of brown than the last time Anakin had seen her. Ben’s clothes had once been black—a poor choice on his mother’s part when he would likely be playing with Rey.

The children slid off the chair, allowing him to sit, and Anakin pulled each onto a knee, as the trio turned their attention back to the ceremony.

Anakin’s feelings of joy were soon mingled with amusement at Master Yoda’s version of wedding vows.

“Mara as wife take you, Young Skywalker?”

Struggling mightily to keep a straight face, Anakin found that Ahsoka whacking his arm to silently tell him to behave only made the task more difficult.

At last Master Yoda declared Luke and Mara husband and wife—and as they kissed the kaleidoscope of blue butterflies someone had thought was absolutely necessary for the occasion was released.

As the rest of the guests moved to the reception area, the family remained in their seats—awaiting the return of the bridal party for wedding holos.

Seeing Rey’s delight at the fluttering butterflies, Anakin decided they weren’t completely useless. He taught her how to hold her hand still, and a look of wonder came over her face as a butterfly landed on her little finger.

Alternatively, Ben radiated a sense of panic as several landed in his hair. Even after they flew away, however, Ben’s troubles were far from over as his mother finally caught sight of him. As Leia predictably let out a shriek, Anakin felt his grandson take cover behind his leg.

“Ben! . . . What have you done to your clothes?!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Comments and kudos always much appreciated!
> 
> Not sure when the next installment will be or what tags it will have, so feel free to subscribe to the series to get update notifications.
> 
> As always, so grateful for all your support :D


End file.
